Legacy of Kain Wiki:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain transcript/Cut content
This is a full transcript of the deleted dialogue from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. It has been adapted directly from extracted audio in the PlayStation and Microsoft Windows releases of the game and the pair of official Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics scripts hosted at The Lost Worlds as of 2012, with significant help from both Tenaya's general transcript at Nosgothic Realm and Ardeth Silvereni's unused dialogue transcript at Dark Chronicle. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain's deleted dialogue ranges from unused audio within the game's files, to lines which were apparently never recorded, nor included in the game. Alongside a host of minor lines and narration which remain unused or unimplemented, a number of cinematics were entirely cut, and their script directions are reproduced here. Some cinematics in the final product also deviate slightly from their descriptions in the script, but the differences are all sufficiently minor that they are instead compared in prose on their respective chapter's article instead. This page represents a gestalt of all available sources, none of which are fully comprehensive. Omitted and featuring on separate pages are the general transcript (covering most of the game's dialogue), and miscellaneous dialogue (non-linear events which cannot be attributed to specific chapters). Transcript Cut Dark Diary scenes The following dialogue belongs only to cinematics which were cut from the game. It is entirely sourced from the edition of the cinematic recording script hosted at The Lost Worlds. Act 1 – Kain Kill This scene was intended to play in Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell, as a bridge between "The Failure of the Circle" and "Kain in the Abyss". These three were supposed to form a single, long cinematic. They were instead split when this scene was replaced with the playable sequence where the player controls the human Kain in Ziegsturhl. Act 3 – For the Blood is the Life This scene was intended to play in Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell, following Kain's battle for revenge against his assassins. It was entirely cut. Act 6 – (Game Screen – Escape from Malek's Bastion) This scene was intended to play in Chapter 4: The Hunt for Malek, at the conclusion of the boss battle with Malek. It was entirely cut. Act 9 – The Objects Returned, Are Powers Restored This scene was described as "an additional "joiner" scene to lead Kain to Willendorf", to be played at the Pillars of Nosgoth at some point. It was replaced with a playable sequence where Kain speaks to Ariel, although some of its dialogue was retained in the final game. Cut in-game dialogue The following dialogue was cut from sequences and events which were intended to occur during gameplay. It is sourced from audio in the PlayStation and Microsoft Windows versions of the game, and from the NPC recording script hosted at The Lost Worlds. This portion of the transcript was made possible by previous efforts from Tenaya of Nosgothic Realm, and Ardeth Silvereni of Dark Chronicle. The Legacy of Kain Wiki has included an annotation above each line of dialogue with information, or an educated guess, as to where it was intended to be played in the game. Many are based on trends observed within the listing of dialogues in the game's data files and the NPC recording script (lines for a particular character, location, or scenario are frequently grouped together). Character: Anarcrothe Character: Ariel Character: Blood fountains Character: Catatonic Servant Girl Character: Irmok Character: Kain Character: Kain's assassins Character: Moebius Character: Mortanius Character: Vorador Character: Wraith Smith NPCs: General and Disguise/Beguile dialogue Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain deleted dialogue |after = ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' deleted dialogue }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain